Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-7}}{5^{11}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{-7}}{5^{11}} = 5^{-7-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-7}}{5^{11}}} = 5^{-18}} $